Geheimnisse um Snape
by Loona92
Summary: Severus soll Harry wieder in Okklumentik unterrichten. Doch nach dem Desaster der letzten Stunde fühlt Severus sich gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry wieder in seinen Geist eindringen könnte.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Weder Figuren noch Orte gehören mir. Sie sind Besitz von J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Prolog

Schwärze. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Nur das leise Atmen zweier Menschen. Harry wußte weder wo er war, noch wer bei ihm war. Eine langgliedrige Hand reckte sich mit gespreizten Fingern aus der Dunkelheit und versuchte ihn zu berühren. Harry hatte Angst. Er wollte diese Hand auf seiner Haut spüren. Sie kam ihm unwirklich vor, gleichzeitig fremd und doch so unglaublich vertraut. Er bewegte sich auf die Hand zu und wollte gleichzeitig vor ihr fliehen. Er lief schneller und schneller, doch je mehr er sich anstrengte zu ihr zu kommen, desto weiter schien sich die Hand zu entfernen. Er streckte seinerseits die Hand aus. Kurz bevor er die Hand erreichen konnte, verlor er den Halt unter den Füßen.

Hogwarts lag still in der dunklen Nacht, als Harry Potter aufschreckte. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Er stand auf und ging gedankenverloren ans Fenster neben seinem Himmelbett. Er versuchte sich fieberhaft an seinen Traum, der ihm zum wiederholten Mal den Schlaf raubte, zu erinnern, aber er bekam ihn nicht zu fassen. Seufzend stellte er fest, dass er hellwach war, an Schlaf war für ihn nicht zu denken. Er suchte seinen Tarnumhang, den er im ersten Schuljahr geschenkt bekommen hatte, aus dem Koffer, warf ihn sich über und verließ leise den Schlafsaal. Er streifte ziellos durch das Schloss, bis er sich dazu entschied, sich an das Ufer des Sees zu setzen.

Er stieß vorsichtig das große Tor auf, welches sich unter lautem Quietschen öffnete. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne und lauschte, ob ein Professor oder Mr. Filch von dem Geräusch alarmiert wurde, aber zu seiner Erleichterung blieb es ruhig.

Harry wanderte gemächlich über den noch leicht regenfeuchten Rasen und genoss die frische, angenehm kühle Luft. Er ging auf den See zu, der reglos vor ihm lag. In der Ferne war das Schreien einiger Eulen zu hören, als Harry sich an das Ufer des Sees setzte und auf das Wasser hinaus blickte.

Er zog den Umhang von seinem Körper, ließ sich auf seinen Rücken sinken, sog die frische Luft tief in seine Lungen und beobachtete die hellen Wolken, die teilweise den Mond verdeckten und auf den See hinaus zogen. Dabei ließ er seinen Gedanken freien Lauf.

Harry schreckte auf und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Er schaute sich um und sah eine Schneeeule kapp über dem See entlang fliegen. Es hatte wieder zu regnen begonnen und seine Klamotten waren durchnässt. Ihm fröstelte. Am Horizont bildeten sich lila und rosa Streifen, die den Sonnenaufgang ankündigten.

Steif stand Harry auf und ging mit dem tropfnassen Umhang in der Hand zurück zum Schloss. Gerade hatte sich das große Tor hinter ihm geschlossen, als sich Schritte zügig näherten. Harry wollte sich den Umhang überziehen, als Professor Snape aus seinem Kerker geeilt kam und ihm direkt ins Gesicht sah. Harry ließ den Umhang sinken und starrte hasserfüllt zurück.

„Potter! Warum sind Sie nicht im Bett?", fragte Snape mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Ich war duschen, Sir.", gab Harry trotzig zurück. Snape ließ seinen durchdringenden Blick langsam an Harry runter wandern. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor dafür, dass Sie nicht in Ihrem Bett liegen. 10 weitere für Ihre freche Antwort.", zischte der Professor mit einem süffisanten Ausdruck in den Augen, ehe er sich von Harry abwendete und in Richtung Büro des Schulleiters verschwand.


	2. Opfergabe

Severus Snape eilte den von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang entlang und blieb vor dem Wasserspeier stehen, der den Zugang zum Büro des Schulleiters blockierte.

Severus griff unter seinen Umhang und zog eine Rolle Pergament hervor. Wie jedes Jahr, hatte Professor Dumbledore das Passwort zum Büro geändert. Er entrollte das Schreiben und las es aufmerksam. Dann rollte er es wieder zusammen und ließ es in seiner Tasche verschwinden. Er versicherte sich, dass er allein war, ehe er das Passwort laut und deutlich aussprach.

„Puffreis."

Mit lautem Gerumpel erschien die erste Stufe der Wendeltreppe, die sich ihren Weg nach oben zur Tür bahnte. Dabei wurde eine kleine Staubwolke aufgewirbelt, die Severus husten ließ.

Er stellte sich auf die nach oben windenden Stufen und ließ sich langsam empor tragen.

Er klopfte kräftig mit der Faust gegen die Holztür und trat, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, herein.

Albus Dumbledore saß, seinen langen Bart über seine Schulter gelegt, hinter seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete eine Feder, die für ihn einen Brief verfasste. Er war in einem eindrucksvollen violetten Umhang gehüllt. Severus trat vor den Schreibtisch und räusperte sich. Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, ehe Dumbledore aufblickte.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen, Albus?"

„Ja, setz dich doch, Severus." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ Dumbledore einen bequemen Stuhl aus dunklem Holz hinter Severus erscheinen. Severus schaute mit verschränkten Armen und ernster Miene zu seinem Vorgesetzten. Seine gute Laune ging ihm auf die Nerven.

„Ich stehe lieber. Was wolltest du wichtiges mit mir besprechen, dass es nicht bis nach dem Frühstück warten konnte und du mich lieber noch vor dem Morgengrauen aus dem Bett wirfst?" Er hatte Mühe freundlich zu bleiben.

Dumbledore lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte ihn aufmerksam. „Kannst du es dir nicht denken? Es geht um Harry Potter, Severus."

„Nein.", protestierte Severus lautstark und wenn er sich nicht zusammen gerissen hätte, hätte er trotzig mit dem Fuß aufgestampft. „Nein, Albus, du weißt genau, wie ich dazu stehe. Ich habe es bereits versucht und das Ergebnis kennst du. Ich weigere mich strikt, den Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen."

Dumbledore lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ja, ich weiß. Dennoch. Es muss sein. Wenn du es nicht für mich oder den Jungen tun willst, dann tu es für Lily. Du weißt, welches Opfer sie gebracht hat, damit er leben darf."

Severus sog kräftig die Luft ein und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen. „Das ist nicht fair.", stieß er heiser aus. Er versteckte sein Gesicht in den Händen, so dass seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare wie ein Vorhang nach vorne fielen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen, die ihn immer noch heimsuchten, sobald er an Lily dachte.

„Ich mache das wirklich nicht gern, aber du weißt, es muss sein. Sein Geist ist nicht sicher und somit sind wir alle in Gefahr. Er muss lernen ihn zu verschließen. Unterrichte ihn in Okklumentik . Sonst ist er verloren und Lilys Opfer war umsonst."

Tief in Gedanken versunken ging Severus zurück in sein Büro. Er wusste nicht, wie er dieser misslichen Situation Herr werden sollte. Dumbledore verlangte das Unmögliche von ihm. Diesem arroganten Potter konnte er Okklumentik nicht beibringen. Er war wie sein Vater. Wenn es schwierig wurde, haute er ab und versteckte sich hinter seinen Freunden, statt sich des Problems anzunehmen und daraus zu lernen.

Severus seufzte ergeben. Er hatte keine andere Wahl, er musste es versuchen. Lily zu Liebe.

Er durchquerte die Eingangshalle, als Neville Longbottom auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück die Treppen hinunter stolperte und auf allen Vieren vor ihm zum Liegen kam.

Er sah mit angewidertem Blick auf ihn runter, während Neville mit feuerrotem Gesicht verängstigt zu ihm aufsah.

„Longbottom.", spuckte er aus. „Haben sie schon wieder ihr Erinnermich verloren, oder warum haben Sie vergessen, wie man Treppen runter geht, ohne dabei auszusehen wie ein Erumpent bei der Brunft?"

Hinter Neville erschienen Harry, Ron und Hermine. Hermine bückte sich zu ihm runter und half ihm aufzustehen. „Er ist kein Erumpent.", sagte sie an Severus gewandt.

„Ms. Granger, ganz schön frech.", antwortete er, sich nicht seine Belustigung anmerken lassend.

„Was zum Geier ist ein Erumpent?", warf Ron verdattert ein.

Ehe Hermine etwas erwidern konnte, nutzte Severus seine Gelegenheit:"Mr. Weasley, ist Ihnen bewusst, dass Sie nach dem Frühstück Unterricht bei mir haben?"

„Ähm, ja."

„Und warum haben Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht?", zischte er scharf. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor." Harry stand teilnahmslos daneben und gähnte herzhaft. „Potter, langweile ich Sie so sehr oder war Ihre nächtliche Dusche doch eher ein Spaziergang bei Mondschein?"

„Das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an.", antwortete er provozierend.

„Sie kommen heute Abend zu mir zum Strafarbeiten. Dann sollten Sie die Gelegenheit nutzen und darüber nachdenken, wie Sie mit einer Respektsperson umzugehen haben." Mit diesen Worten wandte Severus sich ab und rauschte Richtung Kerker davon.

Im Büro angekommen versiegelte er die Tür und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er würde sich von den Elfen sein Frühstück in seine Gemächer bringen lassen. Der Morgen war zu aufreibend gewesen, um bei dem Lärm der Schüler und den Blicken des Schulleiters in Ruhe frühstücken und nachdenken zu können. Wie konnte er seine Gedanken vor Potter verbergen? So lange er versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen, war sein eigener weit geöffnet und für Gegenangriffe verwundbar.

Eine Situation wie beim letzten Mal musste unbedingt vermieden werden. Der Junge hatte bereits viel zu viel gesehen.

Würde er die Gelegenheit bekommen tiefer zu bohren, wäre das eine Katastrophe.


	3. Strafarbeit

Er öffnete die Tür mit Schwung, so dass sie gegen die Kerkerwand knallte und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang in die Klasse. Ohne eine Notiz von den Schülern zu nehmen, schwebte Severus durch die Tischreihen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Er verschränkte die Finger vor seinem Mund und beobachtete die vor ihm Sitzenden mit boshaftem Blick.

„Bringen Sie mir Ihre Hausaufgaben nach vorne.", sagte er leise, aber deutlich. „Na wird es bald, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

Draco ging als Erster nach vorne und gab seine vollgeschriebene Pergamentrolle ab. Während alle anderen noch in ihren Unterlagen kramten, kam auch Hermine zum Schreibtisch und legte eine in winziger Schrift eng beschriebene Rolle nach vorne.

Nach zehn Minuten waren alle Hausaufgaben abgegeben worden. Sogar Ron hatte etwas abgegeben, ein mit riesigen Buchstaben beschmiertes Blatt.

„Und jetzt werden Sie einen Test für mich schreiben."

Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Reihen.

„Damit ich sehe, wer sich Mühe gegeben hat und wer nicht.", sagte Severus und ließ seinen Blick über Ron zu Harry wandern.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs verteilte er an jeden Schüler einen kleinen Stapel Pergamente. „Fangen Sie an."

Er sammelte die Pergamente am Ende der Stunde mit einem weiteren Schlenker ein und ließ sie in seinen Schreibtisch in seinem Büro verschwinden. Darum würde er sich später kümmern.

„Potter.", rief er, ehe Harry das Klassenzimmer verlassen konnte.

„Professor."

„Vergessen Sie Ihre Strafarbeit heute Abend nicht."

Harry machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ ohne eine Erwiderung den Raum.

„Albus, es muss eine andere Lösung geben. Du könntest ihm genau so gut, wenn nicht sogar besser Okklumentik beibringen als ich."

Severus stand Dumbledore gegenüber und sah ihn verzweifelt an. Einige Sekunden herrschte Schweigen, in denen nur die Gerätschaften im Büro ihre Geräusche in einem Rhythmus von sich gaben, den er als äußert Nervtötend empfand.

„Nein. Von mir kann er es nicht lernen. Mir öffnet er sich zu sehr. Es ist besser, wenn er es von jemandem lernt, dem er sein Privatleben nicht offenbaren möchte."

„Aber der Junge lernt es nicht. Wir haben im letzten Schuljahr Monate damit verbracht und er hat rein gar nichts gelernt."

„Da hast du Recht.", Albus lehnte sich gedankenverloren in seinem Stuhl zurück und strich sich über seinen weißen Bart. „Heute ist er reifer und er hat gesehen und begriffen, warum es wichtig ist, seinen Geist vor Voldemort zu verschließen. Ich denke, er ist bereit."

„Albus, ich...", versuchte Severus sich zu wehren.

„Es reicht jetzt. Du wirst ihn jetzt muss ich los zum Ministerium." Dumbledore ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum auf ihn zu und legte seine Hände auf seine Schultern.

„Du schaffst das schon." Mit einem aufmunternden Blick in den Augen disapparierte Dumbledore aus deinem Büro, ehe Severus noch einmal widersprechen konnte.

Er versiegelte sein Büro und versuchte sich durch Arbeit abzulenken. Er nahm eine förmliche Bestellung des Krankenflügels mit Zaubertränken in die Hand, die vor ein paar Tagen mit einer Eule angekommen war. Obwohl er noch Zeit hatte, bis die Tränke benötigt wurden, machte er sich an das Brauen. Dazu ging er die Liste penibel genau durch.

 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Professor Snape,_

 _der Krankenflügel benötigt folgende Zaubertränke:_

 _01\. Abschwelltrank_

 _02\. Aufpäppeltrank_

 _03\. Blutbildender Trank_

 _04\. Gegengift_

 _05\. Heiltrank gegen Furunkel_

 _06\. Murtlap-Essenz_

 _07\. Skele-Wachs_

 _08\. Trunk des Friedens_

 _09\. Weinrautenessenz_

 _Die Tränke werden innerhalb der nächsten drei Monate erwartet._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

 _Poppy Pomfrey_

Severus legte die Liste auf seinen Schreibtisch und begann, die Zutaten für den Trunk des Friedens bereit zu stellen. Die Zutaten für diesen Trank mussten exakt dosiert und die Herstellung penibel genau eingehalten werden. Dafür brauchte er höchste Konzentration.

Er fing an, indem er einen Liter Mondsteinsud IV bei mittlerer Temperatur zum Sieden brachte. Währenddessen brachte er Benzoe-Harz in einem zweiten Kessel zum Schmelzen.

Der Raum füllte sich mit einem intensiven Geruch nach Vanillin, bevor er das Harz mit dem Mondsteinsud ablöschte, damit es nicht verbrannte.

Um die beiden Zutaten miteinander zu vermengen, musste er nun 13 Mal in schnellem Rhythmus mit dem Uhrzeigersinn und drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren, bevor der Trank auf die Sekunde genau zehn Minuten bei niedriger Hitze ruhte.

Während der Ruhephase schnitt er Wermutblätter und Passionsblumenblätter mit einem Silbermesser in feine Streifen.

Nach der Ruhezeit gab er vorsichtig 15 Gramm Rosenquarz in das Gebräu. Anschließend fügte er unter langsamem Rühren die Wermut- und Passionsblütenblätter hinzu. Dabei musste er wenigstens fünf Mal rühren, durfte aber zehn Mal nicht übersteigen.

Er ließ den Trank drei Minuten aufkochen und gab dann unter fünfmaligem Umrühren gegen den Uhrzeigersinn das Veilchenpulver hinzu. Der Trank färbte sich zart violett und sah leicht Trüb aus.

Nach weiterem fünfmaligem Umrühren, diesmal mit dem Uhrzeigersinn, ließ er den Trank auf 50-60°C abkühlen und gab dann 30ml Krötensud dazu.

Der Trank musste jetzt weitere 20 Minuten sieden.

Währenddessen zerteilte er mit dem Silbermesser Baldrianwurzeln in exakt gleichgroße Würfel von ein bis zwei Millimeter Kantenlänge und Immergrünblätter in feine Rauten.

Er brauchte die vollen 20 Minuten dazu.

Als er fertig war, gab er Mondsteinpulver in den Trank und rührte drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Danach ließ er den Trank weitere sieben Minuten bei exakt 85°C sieden, gab zwei Tropfen Nieswurzsirup hinzu und sah, wie sich ein leichter silberner Nebel bildete und der Trank in den nächsten zwei Minuten eine silbrig-weiße Färbung annahm.

Das war das Zeichen dafür, dass Severus das Gebräu noch einmal stark aufkochen lassen, die Baldrianwurzeln konnte und diese unter leichtem Andrücken vier Mal mit und drei Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn einrühren konnte, während er die Immergrünblätter langsam hinzufügte. Das Rühren durfte dabei einen Zeitraum von sechs Minuten nicht überschreiten.

Anschließend wurde abwechselnd ein Tropfen Lavendelöl und ein Tropfen Neroliöl in den Kessel gegeben, so dass der Trank 6 Tropfen Lavendelöl und 5 Tropfen Neroliöl enthielt.

Zwischen den einzelnen Tropfen musste der Trank einmal umgerührt werden. Allerdings musste nach einem Lavendelöltropfen mit dem Uhrzeigersinn und nach einem Neroliöltropfen gegen den Uhrzeigersinn gerührt werden.

Severus ließ den Trank abermals auf 50°C abkühlen und dann für vier Minuten unter langsamem Rühren, abwechselnd vier Mal mit und vier Mal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn, köcheln.

Als letzte Zutat tröpfelte er 12 Tropfen Jasminöl in den Kessel, hob es unter und ließ den Trank abkühlen. Dann seihte er ihn ab.

Der Trunk des Friedens war fertig und hatte eine milchig-weiße Trübung.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, füllte er die Flüssigkeit in kleine Phiolen und verschloss sie mit einem Korken.

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und räumte die Vorratskammer wieder auf. Ein Blick auf seine magische Sanduhr, die auf seinem Büro stand, verriet ihm, dass es Zeit für das Abendessen war. Durch die Anstrengung der Konzentration hatte er einen Bärenhunger gekommen, darum machte er sich sogleich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Severus holte den Test aus der letzten Zaubertrankstunde aus seinem Schreibtisch und fing an ihn zu korrigieren. Ganz oben auf dem Stapel las er Hermine Granger. Wie erwartet, hatte er bei ihr nicht viel zu tun. Er las sich ihre Antworten kurz durch, korrigierte zwei bis drei Sachen und legte das Pergament ohne weitere Beachtung auf Seite.

Das nächste Pergament gehörte Harry. Gelangweilt blätterte er den kleinen Stapel durch und bemerkte, dass er so gut wie leer war.

Bevor er mit dem korrigieren anfangen konnte, klopfte es.

„Kommen Sie rein.", rief er, ohne aufzublicken.

Harry trat in das Büro, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich direkt vor seinen Professor.

Severus hob den Kopf und blickte in trotzige, grüne Augen.

„Sie werden sich heute mit dem Erumpent beschäftigen. Ihr Test ist dermaßen schlecht, selbst Mr. Longbottom hat mehr geschrieben als Sie.", sagte er, als er die Pergamente durchblätterte.

„Nehmen Sie sich ein Buch aus dem Regal neben der Tür und fangen Sie an. Sie dürfen gehen, sobald Sie drei Rollen Pergament voll haben."

Harry schnaubte leise, ging aber ohne ein Widerwort das Buch holen, setzte sich Severus gegenüber an den Schreibtisch und fing an zu arbeiten.

Nachdem alle Tests korrigiert und benotet waren, beobachtete Severus seinen Schüler, der konzentriert über seinem Pergament gebeugt saß und ab und zu etwas in dem Buch nachschlug.

Dieses Buch war Severus' ganzer Stolz, es war die Erstausgabe von Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind. Da stand alles wissenswerte über die verschiedenen magischen Tierarten drin. Der perfekte Lehrstoff für Zaubertränke, da man von vielen der Tiere wertvolle und weniger wertvolle Zaubertrankzutaten bekommen konnte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über Harrys Haare zu seinem Gesicht und weiter zu seinen Händen gleiten.

Bisher hatte er sich nie die Mühe gemacht den Sohn seiner großen und bisher einzigen Liebe genauer zu betrachten. Wie er feststellte, hatte er nicht nur Lilys Augen geerbt, sondern auch ihre filigranen, schmalen Finger.

Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und er fing an zu träumen.

Er befand sich auf einer Wiese mit vielen bunten Blumen. Das Gras war kniehoch gewachsen und die Sonne schien vom strahlend blauen Himmel auf ihn herab. Er blickte sich um und sah, dass die Wiese von großen Eichen umrandet war. Am anderen Ende der Wiese stand Lily und winkte ihm zu.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, ein Gefühl, welches er fast vergessen hatte. Er ging auf Lily zu, die nach wie vor am Rand der Wiese stand und ebenfalls lächelte.

Kurz bevor er bei ihr war, drehte sie sich um und lief in den Wald hinein. Eine Woge der Liebe durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper, als er ihr hinterher ging und ihr kleines Versteckspiel mit ihr spielte.

Bald wurde es im Wald so dunkel, dass er kaum etwas sehen konnte. Er spürte, dass Lily direkt vor ihm stehen geblieben war und nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände. Um sie herum herrschte absolute Dunkelheit, nur das Zwitschern einiger Vögel verriet, dass es immer noch Tag war.

Sie legte ihre Lippen behutsam auf seine und gab ihm einen keuschen Kuss. Angespornt von ihrem ersten Schritt, griff er in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf näher zu sich ran. Er nahm ihren Mund in Beschlag und küsste sie zärtlich. Langsam öffnete sie ihren Mund und gewährte seiner Zunge Einlass.

Kurz tanzen ihre Zungen miteinander, bevor sie sich voneinander lösten. Lily kuschelte sich an seine Brust und schlang ihre Arme um ihn.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Robe. „Lumos", flüsterte er und augenblicklich wurde es hell um sie. Die Bäume, die vom Licht erhellt wurden, strahlten eine angenehme Wärme aus.

Severus blinzelte ein paar Mal gegen das Licht an, bis sich seine Augen daran gewöhnt hatten. Er schloss genüsslich die Augen und sog Lilys Geruch tief in seine Lungen.

Er senkte den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und blickte auf einen schwarzen Haarschopf.

Severus schreckte auf. Er sah sich verwirrt in seinem Büro um. Was zum Teufel war das denn gerade?

Harry stand gerade auf und rollte das letzte Pergament zu einer Rolle. Dann schob er die Rollen zu Severus rüber und verließ ohne ein Wort den Raum.


	4. Traumlos?

Severus schoss von seinem Stuhl hoch, sobald die Tür hinter Harry ins Schloss gefallen war und versiegelte die Tür.

Verwirrt und aufgebracht lief er in seinem Büro auf und ab. Seit wann fantasierte er von James? Er hasste diesen Mann, der ihm all die Gräueltaten während deren gemeinsamer Schulzeit angetan hatte. Er blieb mitten im Raum stehen und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare.

Er atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Seufzend ging er in seine Gemächer, zog sich aus und stieg unter die Dusche. Er machte das Wasser an und flüchtete fluchend vor dem eiskalten Nass. Schnell drehte er das warme Wasser weiter auf und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass es eine angenehme Temperatur angenommen hatte.

Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Rücken, als er sich mit den Händen an der Wand abgestützt unter den Strahl stellte.

Er schäumte sich die Haare und den Körper ein und wusch sich den Schaum mit groben Bewegungen ab. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken zu dem schwarzen Haar zurück, auf das er in seiner Fantasie geguckt hatte. Er ließ sich an der Wand runter rutschen, zog die Beine an, legte die Arme verschränkt auf seine Knie und ließ seine Stirn auf seine Arme sinken.

Das Wasser lief ihm über den Nacken und an seinem Gesicht entlang. Das Wasser stieg in der kleinen Wanne gemächlich an, da er den Abfluss verschloss.

Er dachte an seine Schulzeit zurück, an die Liebe, die er für Lily empfand und an den Hass, den er in ihren Augen sah, als er sie aus Hilflosigkeit und Wut ein Schlammblut nannte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Rumtreibern, die ihm unendlich viele Streiche gespielt und ihn die ganzen Jahre gequält und gedemütigt hatten. Und auch wenn Lupin sich nie direkt an ihm vergriffen hatte, so hatte er seine Freunde auch nie ehrlich davon abhalten wollen, ihn als ein Spielzeug zu betrachten.

Er fühlte noch heute das beängstigende Gefühl, als Potter ihn über Kopf in der Luft schweben ließ und die Demütigung, als Sirius ihm die Hosen runter zog. Er hörte deutlich Pettigrews grässliches Lachen und sah seine vor Freude verzogene Fratze vor sich.

Wütend wischte er sich die Tränen aus den Augen, die sich mit dem Wasser der Dusche zu vermischen drohten. Er drehte den Hahn zu und stieg aus der Dusche. Er saß so lange unter dem Wasserstrahl, dass das helle Badezimmer komplett geflutet wurde. Fluchend nahm er seinen Zauberstab von der Kommode und ließ das Wasser, dass mittlerweile bis in sein Wohnzimmer gelaufen war, verschwinden.

Severus starrte in die erloschene Glut im Kamin. Er saß in einem dunkelgrünen Ohrensessel und hatte die neueste Ausgabe von _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schoß liegen. Erfolglos hatte er versucht, sich von seinen depressiven Gedanken abzulenken, indem er, wie jeden Abend, Zaubertrankbücher durcharbeitete und die Rezepturen und Herstellungsverfahren verbesserte, so wie er es mit _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ getan hatte.

Nachdem er beim ersten Trank die Zutatenliste mehrfach durchgegangen war und nicht immer noch nicht verstanden hatte, was in den Trank sollte, legte er das Buch weg und gab seine Bemühungen auf.

Stattdessen versuchte er seinen Geist hinter einer Mauer einzusperren und seine Fantasien zu verdrängen.

Er stand auf, ging zu einem kleinen, schwarzen Schränkchen mit Schlangenschnitzereien an den Kanten und goss sich ein Glas Feuerwhisky ein. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben das Möbel, nahm einen großen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht, als die rötliche Flüssigkeit brennend seine Kehle hinunter lief.

Augenblicklich fühlte er, wie das Getränk seine Wirkung tat. Die Lustlosigkeit und die Verzweiflung wichen einem Gefühl neuen Mutes und so beschloß er, seine Fantasie einfach zu vergessen.

Es war nur ein Produkt des anstrengenden und nervenaufreibenden Tages gewesen.

Nachdem er zur Sicherheit noch eine kleine Phiole Trunk des Friedens geleert hatte, legte er sich in sein Bett und hoffte auf eine traumlose Nacht.

Stöhnend schlug Severus die Augen auf. Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Er lag mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und war in seine Deckel gewickelt. Mühsam versuchte er, sich aus seinem Gefängnis aus Stoff zu befreien und wälzte sich dazu auf die andere Seite.

Endlich bekam er eine Hand frei und ließ sie von sich gestreckt auf das Bett fallen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als seine Hand nicht, wie erwartet, das Laken berührte, sondern auf dem Körper eines tief schlafenden Menschen landete. Panisch stand er auf und stellte sich Schutz suchend an die Wand.

Ein leises Stöhnen ging von der Person in seinem Bett aus, dann regte sie sich ein hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit im Raum gewöhnt, so dass er erkennen konnte, wie sich der Fremde langsam zu ihm umdrehte und suchend auf seiner Seite des Bettes tastete.

„Severus?" Er bekam Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bei dem Klang, wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde. „Severus, wo bist du?" Lily letzte sich auf und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Ihre roten Haare fielen verwuschelt in ihr müdes Gesicht. Ihre Augen richteten sich auf ihn und ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht. „Severus, Schatz, warum stehst du denn an der Wand? Hattest du schon wieder einen Alptraum?"

Noch bevor Severus reagieren konnte, kroch sie aus dem Bett, ging mit ausgestreckten Armen auf ihn zu und umfasste sanft seine Hände. Sie legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und kuschelte sich an ihn. Er vergrub seine Nase in ihre Haare und genoss die Wärme und den Geruch, der von ihr kam.

Es kam ihm wie eine Unendlichkeit vor, bis Lily sich von ihm löste und ihn zurück ins Bett holte.

Sie legte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt ins Bett und kuschelte sich eng an ihn. Zögerlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich.

Er hörte, wie Lily kicherte. „Was ist so lustig?"

„Du bist wirklich unersättlich.", bekam er als Antwort. Verwirrt beobachtete er, wie Lily sich ihm erneut zuwandte und ihm zärtlich eine lange, schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn schob. Sie kniete sich hin, gab ihm einen Kuss und zog die Decke von ihm.

Sie rutschte ein Stück runter und ließ einen Finger am Rand seiner Boxershorts entlang wandern, ehe sie den Saum packte und sie ihm auszog.

Sie kletterte elegant zwischen seine Beine, beugte sich über seinen Körper und gab ihm einen weiteren, leidenschaftlicheren Kuss. Ungläubig schloss Severus die Augen und versuchte, eine Antwort auf die Frage zu finden, ob das hier Realität war oder nicht.

Schon bald hatte sein Kopf sich ausgeschaltet und alle Zweifel waren vergessen, als Lily mit ihrem Mund seinen Körper erkundete. Sie bahnte sich küssend einen Weg seinen Hals entlang und blieb einige Augenblicke bei seinen Brustwarzen.

Ein wohliger Schauer überlief ihn, als sie sanft daran saugte und ihren Weg zu seinen Hüften und weiter seine Beine entlang bis zu seinen Knien suchte.

Dort verharrte sie für einen kurzen Moment und begab sich dann an der Innenseite seiner Beine wieder aufwärts.

Severus stöhnte leise, als ihr Mund seine Mitte fand.

Er öffnete seine Augen und legte seine Hände um ihren Kopf, um ihr den richtigen Rhythmus zu zeigen. Er hob seinen Kopf und richtete seinen Blick auf den Kopf zwischen seinen Beinen. Ein schwarzer Haarschopf bewegte sich in gleichmäßigem Takt auf und ab.

Severus wurde von seinem eigenen Schrei geweckt. So viel zum traumlosen Schlafen.

Er stand auf und machte sich einen Tee. Mit der dampfenden Tasse in der Hand setzte er sich wieder vor den Kamin und entzündete ein prasselndes Feuer. Die Hitze der Flammen schlug ihm ins Gesicht, doch das war ihm egal.

Er trank vorsichtig einen Schluck seines Tees und stellte die Tasse neben sich auf den Abstelltisch. Auf dem kalten Steinboden wurden seine nackten Füße schnell kalt.

Er entschloss sich eine schnelle Dusche zu nehmen und dann den Unterricht des heutigen Tages vorzubereiten.

Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass heute Freitag war. Am Wochenende würde er wider seiner Gewohnheiten in sein Manor gehen und die Erinnerungen des gestrigen Tages vergessen.

Die Stunden zogen sich endlos hin, bis endlich die letzte Doppelstunde Zaubertränke auf dem Plan stand. Zu seinem Leidwesen hatte Severus dieses Potterbalg zu unterrichten.

Statt wie immer mit wehendem Umhang in die Klasse zu kommen, saß er bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch, als die ersten Schüler den Raum betraten. Heute würde er keine Lust dazu haben, sich von Potter und seinem Gefolge die Nerven rauben zu lassen.

Nachdem alle Schüler saßen, schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab und ließ auf der Tafel hinter ihm das Rezept für einen Stärkungstrank erscheinen.

„Fangen Sie an.", kam als einzige Anweisung von ihm.

Erstaunt über sein Auftreten, gingen die Schüler tuschelnd zu den Vorräten und nahmen sich, was sie brauchten.

„Die Fledermaus hatte wohl einen schlechten Tag.", nuschelte Ron, als er und Harry wieder vor ihren Kesseln standen. Severus horchte auf und wartete auf die richtige Gelegenheit.

„Er hat bestimmt von seiner geliebten Fledermausfrau einen Korb bekommen.", kicherte Harry und linste verstohlen zu seinem Professor.

Der war bereits aufgestanden und auf dem Weg zu ihrem Tisch. „Wollen Sie das nicht noch mal laut wiederholen, damit die ganze Klasse was zu lachen hat?", fragte er mit übertriebener Freundlichkeit.

Rons Gesichtsfarbe wechselte innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in ein leuchtendes Rot, während Harry Severus stur in die Augen blickte.

„Wir haben uns nur über das Liebesleben der Fledermaus unterhalten, Professor."

„Ich hoffe, dass Ihnen bewusst ist, dass Fledermäuse erstaunlich gute Ohren haben. Sie bekommen beide zehn Punkte abgezogen."

Er drehte sich um und schlenderte durch die Reihen, kommentierte hier und da die Arbeiten der anderen Schüler, behielt dabei den Tisch von Potter und Weasley immer im Auge.

Das Ende der Stunde näherte sich, ohne dass es weitere Vorfälle gab. Severus saß mittlerweile wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete _Höchst potente Zaubertränke_ weiter durch.

Er zeichnete gerade ein, wie man eine Zutat besser zerkleinern konnte, als ein lauter Knall die Schüler aufschreien ließ.

Er hob eilig den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch die Klasse wandern, um die Quelle des Lärms ausfindig zu machen. Als erstes suchten seine Augen Neville Longbottom, aber als er sah, dass er nicht der Verursacher war, sah er zu Seamus Finnigan, doch von ihm kam es nicht. Überrascht wanderte sein Blick über die Slytherins bis zum Tisch von Harry und Ron.

Aus Harrys Kessel quoll violetter Rauch, der auf den Boden sank und sich in der ganzen Klasse verteilte.

Severus stand in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung auf und eilte zu dem Kessel. Er blickte kurz hinein und wusste, dass Potter mal wieder nicht in der Lage gewesen war, die Zutaten exakt abzuwiegen.

„Potter!", zischte er gefährlich.

Harry ließ den Kopf nach oben schnellen und ließ sich seine Unsicherheit nicht anmerken. Er hatte dunkle Ränder unter den Augen und vermied es, seinem Professor zu lange in die Augen zu gucken.

„Würden Sie nachts öfter ihr Bett hüten, statt im Schloss auf Wanderschaft zu gehen, wären Sie vielleicht besser in der Lage, die Zutaten vernünftig abzuwiegen.

Sie bekommen noch mal zehn Punkte abgezogen. Außerdem dürfen Sie am Montag um 18 Uhr bei mir Nacharbeiten. Dann lernen Sie vielleicht endlich, wie man verantwortungsvoll mit den Ingredienzien umgeht. Machen Sie diese Sauerei weg. Der Rest kann gehen."

Severus setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch und ging erst, als Harry mit der Säuberung des Klassenzimmers fertig war.


End file.
